El Pequeño Insoportable ONE-SHOT
by TheZoe611
Summary: <html><head></head>Soy el Rey, y vivimos en tiempos de paz, pero, aún así, existen problemas que no puedo controlar, problemas familiares que cierto digimon sufrió por mucho tiempo... Gumdramon, el pequeño salvaje, hizo muchas locuras junto a Betsumon antes de conocerme, a mí... y a Gaiomon... Je... Necesito que alguien me responda ¿Por qué conozco a mis compañeros cuando soy herido de muerte?</html>


**He aquí One-Shot que explica como el Rey del Mundo Digital conoció al Pequeño Salvaje del Mundo Digital. Iría entre el capitulo 16 y 17 de mi fanfic _Proyecto Iluminati._**

**_¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El Pequeño Insoportable<span>._**

_Después de la batalla contra Bagramon. El mundo digital empezó a reconstruirse, gracias al _**Code Crown**_. Pero el daño por la batalla fue demasiado, siendo imposible que sus partes se unieran. Por lo que se dividió en Ocho Países. Cada cual tenía su propia consistencia, pensando en los diferentes tipos de digimon. Ya que un digimon marino no podría sobrevivir en un ambiente volcánico, y un digimon con poderes de fuego no podría vivir en un ambiente marino._

_El __**País del Fuego**__, para los que viven en climas calurosos._

_El __**País Marino**__, para los que respiran agua._

_El __**País Silvestre**__, para los que aman la naturaleza._

_El __**País Desértico**__, para los que prefieren vivir entre la arena y el Sol._

_El __**País Helado**__, para los que no pueden vivir en lugares cálidos._

_El __**País en Sombras**__, para los que no pueden vivir a la luz del sol._

_El __**País en las Nubes**__, para los seres alados._

_Cada uno cuenta con un __**Ministro**__, un digimon escogido por mí para que guié y proteja a cada país._

_¡Ah! Me olvidaba. Entre estos países, esta el octavo País: __**El País Real**__. Mi hogar y el de mis súbditos. También se encuentra mi pueblo natal, __**La Villa de las Sonrisas**__, donde varios digimon de diferentes razas se instalaron a vivir. Desde ese país, gracias a los puentes digitales que conectan a todos los países, se puede viajar a cualquiera de ellos._

_El tiempo en el mundo digital pasa más rápido que en el humano, así que, para lo que Taiki fue un año, para mí fueron cinco…_

_Sí, cinco largos años de construcción y restauración del Mundo Digital, pero dieron fruto. Los digimon estaban en paz. Sí había algún problema, era algún digimon que robaba, o pandillas callejeras en los países, nada más… _

_Pero, unos tres años antes de reencontrarme con mi compañero, cuando tenía 17 años, cierto digimon interrumpió mis tiempos de paz. Aquel pequeño mocoso que se ganó mi simpatía, aunque no del mejor modo._

_Je… ¿Quién es uno, para saber lo que el destino le depara…?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>País del Fuego<strong>_

En la plaza de una de las aldeas de este país, rodeada de volcanes, estaba ocurriendo una pelea callejera entre dos niños digimon. Mirada por varios pueblerinos nerviosos.

Un pequeño _Gumdramon_ morado de unos diez años, de ojos verdes, su piel del pecho y vientre color blanco, y, con su cola en forma de martillo, le acababa de dar un golpe a un pequeño Monodramon. Quien cayó al suelo adolorido y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No he terminado!-rugió Gumdramon, listo para darle un martillazo al pequeño, pero una bola de fuego estuvo a punto de pegarle, por lo que retrocedió. Miro a su lado.

La Policía del País del Fuego acababa de llegar. Quienes eran varios DinoRexmon y Kotemon, dirigidos por Coronamon.

-¡Paren esto!-ordeno Coronamon.

Gumdramon bufo molesto y miro el suelo. Estaba en problemas.

* * *

><p>El pequeño estaba en su casa. La cual estaba hecha de piedra volcánica, muy agradable para los digimon dragones. Estaba en su habitación, la cual constaba con un relieve rectangular, unas sabanas y almohada (era su cama), un escritorio de madera, y una abertura cuadrada grande que dejaba ver el paisaje volcánico de su país.<p>

Suspiro molesto. Ahora mismo, el Jefe de la Policía del País del Fuego, Coronamon, hablaba con sus padres, sobre la pelea que acababa de tener.

Abrieron su puerta. Miro, pero no alcanzo a ver nada, porque recibió un golpe que lo tiro contra la pared. Miro molesto a su padre, un Gumdramon color verde oscuro y ojos celestes. A su lado estaba su madre, una Gumdramon de celeste y ojos azules. Ambos estaban enojados.

-¡¿Por qué volviste a pelear con uno de tus compañeros de clases?!-le pregunto furioso su padre- ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?! ¡Ellos no tienen la fuerza infernal tuya!-

-¿Por qué no eres como tú hermano?-se quejo su madre- Él no pelea, ni se mete en problemas-

-No digas eso, madre- entro en la habitación un Gumdramon, un poco mayor a Gumdramon. Tenía los ojos azules, piel verde oscura y llevaba una chaqueta café oscura - No es culpa de mi hermanito menor ser un fenómeno con esa fuerza que tiene-sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Serás...!-rugió furioso Gumdramon.

-¡Ni se te ocurra levantar un dedo contra tú hermano!-lo interrumpió su padre- Tú... Deberías agradecer que te dé techo y comida... Si no fueras un niño busca-problemas, y fueras como tú hermano... ¡Deberías aprender de él!-

-¿Qué cosa? _¿Cómo ser un idiota?_-se burlo Gumdramon. Grave error.

Recibió una bofetada por parte de su padre.

-Te quedaras sin cenar- sentencio enojada su madre- Ven, hijo- le dijo a su hijo mayor dulcemente.

El padre del pequeño lo miro como si fuera algo repugnante. Y simplemente se fue.

Gumdramon se quedo en el suelo, acurrucado, con los moretones de los golpes de ese digimon que se hacía llamar su padre. Lo detestaba. Detestaba a su familia porque se creían lo mejor por ser dragones. Y lo odiaban solo por haber nacido con la fuerza de un digimon adulto. Una lagrima curso el rostro del pequeño.

No iba a aguantar más esa vida.

* * *

><p>Era de noche. El pequeño no se había movido en toda la tarde, y tenía demasiada hambre.<p>

-Aniki~-escucho que llamaban.

El pequeño se levanto y miro por su ventana. Era Betsumon.

-¡Betsumon!-se alegro Gumdramon. Su amigo coloco su dedo en los labios, pidiendo silencio. El felino entro en la habitación saltando por la ventana.

-Aniki~ Vi tú pelea contra tú compañero. Estuviste increíble~- lo halago, sentándose en la cama- Pero veo que Gumdramon-osan ha vuelto a regañarte-se preocupo.

-No le llamaría regaño... Ese idiota. Ni siquiera me dejo decirle que fue ese Monodramon el que empezó todo llamándome: _Estúpido fortachón_, y que manchaba la reputación de mi _queridísimo hermano_-bufo molesto.

-Mejor no le hubiera dicho nada, Aniki. Le hubiera dicho: _No debes guiarte por tus impulsos_-dijo, Betsumon imitando la voz del padre de Gumdramon. El cual se tapo la boca para no reírse.

-Y también: _No manches más la reputación ni la imagen de nuestra perfecta familia, que consta de un padre idiota, una madre que cree que su hijo mayor es un angelito, y el hijo mayor, que es un idiota idéntico al padre_-agrego Gumdramon.

Ambos amigos rieron por lo bajo.

-Pero Betsumon ¿Por qué viniste?-le pregunto Gumdramon, sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno...-murmuro, sacando una caja de DigiNoir de su bolsa verde-... Me parece que Aniki no ha comido-sonrió

-¡Gracias!-sonrió Gumdramon, recibiendo el DigiNoir y comiéndolo contento.

-Aniki... ¿Qué has pensado de mi idea?-le pregunto Betsumon, al rato.

-Je. Que quiero que se cumpla. Ya deseo irme de este nido de digimon que me odian- sentencio decidido Gumdramon- ¿Cuando sale la mercancía?-

-Esta noche. A la una de la mañana. Si nos colamos, podremos utilizar el puente hacia el_ País del Silvestre_. Aniki, le aseguro que en ese País tendrá más oportunidades de ser un _Héroe_. Ya que he escuchado que algunos malandrines aparecen por las noches, y roban los DigiNoir de los almacenes de los pueblos-informo Betsumon.

-Perfecto. Alcanzare fácilmente la cima. Te lo dije, y te lo seguiré diciendo. Me convertiré en uno de los guerreros del Rey. Por algo nací con esta fuerza-sonrió el pequeño, mirando sus puños- Estoy seguro que lo lograre-

Betsumon asintió.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Si... No necesito empacar nada... No quiero algo que me recuerde este lugar.

Ambos amigos asintieron. Se levantaron, saltaron por la ventana y empezaron a correr por las calles. Pero Gumdramon se detuvo por unos momentos, para contemplar su hogar, en el cual sufrió discriminación por su fuerza durante años, y donde nadie lo quería.

-¡Aniki~!-lo llamo desde lejos Betsumon.

-¡Ya voy!- respondió el pequeño, y siguió a su amigo, perdiéndose bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>País Real<strong>._

El castillo del Mundo Digital empezó a iluminarse por la luz del Sol. El castillo se encontraba en medio de una pradera con hermosos paisajes. El cielo tenía una aurora boreal. Y, encima del castillo, en medio del cielo, se erguía el símbolo del Xros Heart envuelto en llamas

Los Gargoleymon tocaron sus trompetas desde ciertos puntos del castillo, indicando que había amanecido.

En una habitación color crema muy amplia, que contaba con una cama grande y elegante, con sabanas de color escarlata con bordes color oro, la cual poseía cortinas rojo oscuro que en ese momento estaban amarradas. Un armario elegante, una repisa con libros, un espejo de cuerpo completo pegado a la pared, hermosos floreros adornaban las mesitas de noche y, al frente de la cama, habían dos sillones frente a una mesa de centro, al lado de una gran chimenea, la cual estaba apagada. En el techo había un candelabro bellísimo color bronce, que en ese momento estaba apagado. Las ventanas tenían las cortinas amarradas, por lo que se veía el hermoso cielo de la mañana. Y contaba con un balcón que mostraba directamente el pueblo del Rey, pero en ese momento las puertas de vidrio del balcón estaban cerradas y con cortinas blancas cubriéndolas.

En la cama dormía un dragón rojo, con unas marcas grises en las mejillas, su frente tenía forma de _V_, y tenía puesto dos audífonos con coronas. El Rey del Mundo Digital se movió en sueños cuando sonaron las trompetas.

Alguien abrió las puertas de la habitación.

-¡Ya es de Día!-aviso contenta Lillymon.

Shoutmon se acurruco más en su cama.

-Este...-murmuro molesta la digimon. Dando unos pasos y acercándose a la cama- ¡Ya es de día!-

El dragón rojo bostezo y siguió durmiendo.

-...Si así estamos...-Lillymon agarro las sabanas, y las jalo. Botando al dragón rojo al suelo. Despertándolo.

-¡¿Pero que...?! ¡Lillymon!-se enojo el dragón, sobándose la nariz- ¿No encuentras otra manera de despertarme?-

-No es mi culpa que sigues siendo un dormilón-se burlo Lillymon, caminando hacia la puerta- Recuerda que tienes que estar presente en la reunión entre Ministros, y que Greymon te llamo a su País para entrenar-y sin más, cerro las puertas.

-Lo sé...-murmuro Shoutmon, levantándose.

Fue hacía el balcón. Abrió las puertas, miro el cielo y se estiro. Había tenido un extraño sueño.

Soñó que peleaba contra un digimon negro. No lo pudo identificar. Pero no le gusto mucho.

-... ¿Sera un nuevo enemigo?...-murmuro el dragón, mirando su pueblo natal. El viento empezó a soplar-... Taiki... Espero que estés bien...-

-¿Todo está bien?- escuchó, pero no se sorprendió.

Vormundmon, el Dukemon café, estaba apoyado en el borde de la entrada del balcón, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí… Solo fue una pesadilla- le aseguro el Rey a su guardaespaldas, bostezando- Por cierto, deberías tocar…-

-Lo lamento- hizo una reverencia.

-Calma- le pidió el dragón, mirándolo- Sabes que no me gustan las formalidades. ¿Algo que informar?-

-Solo que los alimentos de DigiNoir han sido enviados a diferentes partes de los demás países- respondió el caballero, incorporándose.

-Bien…- suspiro el dragón, mirando el cielo del día- Mejor me preparo para la reunión… Siempre son más pesadas que mis entrenamientos con Greymon-

* * *

><p><em><strong>País Silvestre.<strong>_

Frente al puente digital del pueblo, varios Gargoleymon cargaban mediante maquinas las cajas trasladadas desde el _País del Fuego_.

-Veamos...-murmuro un Elecmon, acercándose-... Debemos revisar que el contenido este en perfecto estado-

Los Gargoleymon asintieron y abrieron unas cajas. De una salieron dos digimon. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Betsumon y Gumdramon corrieron para ocultarse. Mientras los otros digimon aún no se reponían del susto.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-dijeron todos sorprendidos. Y empezaron a perseguirlos.

-Escuchen este Chiste: _Entra un nuevo profesor al curso y se presenta: Buenos días, mi nombre es Largo. Los alumnos responden: No importa, tenemos tiempo_-contó Betsumon.

-¡Que fome!- los digimon se quedaron helados.

-¿Listo, Aniki?-le pregunto Betsumon a su amigo.

-¡Sí! ¡Voy a ser un _Héroe_!-sonrió Gumdramon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>País del Fuego<strong>_.

En una zona alejada a los pueblos, Greymon, el Ministro de este país, sacudió su cola para detener el _Rowdy Rocker_ del Rey, quien llevaba solo su cinturón, ya que su protector, junto con su capa azul metálico, estaban en una mesa blanca, al lado de Vormundmon, y el compañero del Ministro, MailBirdramon.

El dragón aterrizo y se agacho, para esquivar el coletazo del dinosaurio gris.

-Vamos, chibi, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor- le dijo Greymon- A menos a que solo actúes como se debe en las reuniones-

-Hablo mejor que tú- le aseguro Shoutmon, agarrando con fuerza su micrófono, y se abalanzó al dinosaurio. Este lanzó fuego de su boca, y el dragón saltó, quedando arriba de su oponente- _¡Rowdy Rocker!_- golpeo al digimon en el rostro lanzándolo al piso… pero no con un micrófono…

Shoutmon aterrizo y miró su arma, que brillaba con un resplandor dorado.

Vormundmon y MailBirdramon se incorporaron sorprendidos, y el adolorido Greymon levantó la cabeza, también sorprendido.

El resplandor desapareció, para mostrar que tenía en las manos un mango de metal plateado, y filo color dorado, rodeado de fuego… Una espada que jamás había visto.

-¿Qué es eso…?- murmuro sorprendido MailBirdramon, mientras Vormundmon se había quedado sin palabras.

Shoutmon cerro los ojos y gimió… La espada quemaba.

-¡Rey! ¡Suéltela!- le pidió Vormundmon, al darse cuenta.

-No… puedo- gimió Shoutmon, cayendo de rodillas, mientras que de sus manos salía vapor por el calor del metal.

-¡Chibi!- escucho, miró adelante, y Greymon le dio tal coletazo que lo lanzó a varios metros, dejándolo inconsciente….

* * *

><p>Frunció el ceño al escuchar una voz molesta…<p>

-¡Greymon-sama, hay diferentes medios para hacer que un digimon deje de utilizar su _Data de Energía_…!.

-Y uno de esos es dejar inconsciente al digimon. Si hubiera continuado, Shoutmon habría terminado con las manos echas cenizas-

-Pero debiste al menos haberle avisado lo que harías, Greymon-

La voz del Ministro bufo molesto.

Shoutmon frunció el ceño, y abrió los ojos, para ver el cielo rojo del país, junto con nubes grises y algunos datos amarillos que salían de los volcanes. Lo habían cubierto con su capa.

-Ay…- se sentó con cuidado-… ¿Pero qué…? ¡Ay!- se iba a sobar la cabeza con la mano, pero esta, como la otra, estaban vendadas.

-¡Majestad!-

Miró adelante para ver como Vormundmon, preocupado, se inclino a él con respeto. Al parecer, había estado conversando con el Ministro y su compañero, de los cuales se había separado.

-Estoy bien…- le aseguro Shoutmon- ¿Qué fue, exactamente, lo que pasó para que me mandaras a volar?-

-Chibi, al parecer obtuviste un nuevo poder- le dijo Greymon.

El dragón lo miró sorprendido, y se dio cuenta que su micrófono estaba a su lado, tal cual como era.

Lo tomo, y no hubo indicios de que se convirtiera en la extraña espada.

-Un nuevo poder…- murmuro Shoutmon- Por eso me quemo… Parece que no puedo controlarlo… Aunque jamás espere que pudieras convertirte en una espada- aseguro, mirando su arma.

-Me sorprende, realmente, que lo obtengas ahora, y no hace dos años- admitió MailBirdramon, refiriéndose a los tiempos de guerra.

-Significa que tu _programa _está evolucionando por si solo- Greymon frunció el ceño.

-¿Su programa? ¿Se refiere al poder del Rey?- se sorprendió Vormundmon, mientras Shoutmon se levantaba. El ministro asintió-… Nunca antes algo así había pasado-

-Sí. Como nunca antes un digimon se _combinó_ con todos los digimon del Mundo Digital- frunció el ceño Greymon.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se extraño Shoutmon.

-Escucha, Chibi. Hace dos años termino la guerra, y hemos entrenado desde entonces. Durante ese tiempo haz desarrollado tus habilidades notoriamente. Tu técnica _Rock Damashii_ ya no solo lanza una bola de fuego, lanza muchas, una oleada, y hasta puedes hacer un muro con ellas- le recordó el Ministro- Tal vez, sea un efecto secundario de la fusión con la que derrotaste a Bagramon-

-Intentas decirme… ¿qué me estoy desgastando ahora?-

-No- gruño Greymon- Te estoy diciendo que, tal vez, por haber entrado en contacto con tanto poder, el tuyo propio esta incrementando. Pero eso es peligroso. Un digimon tiene un limite de poder en un nivel, y cuando lo supera evoluciona. Tú estás superando ese nivel, y no evolucionas porque dependes de Taiki… Si sigues así, podrías sobrecargar tu programa-

Vormundmon miró asustado al Rey, quien frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-Si mi programa se estuviera sobrecargando, lo sentiría- aseguro- Tal vez te equivocas, Greymon-osan. No sabemos nada de mi raza, así que…- levantó su micrófono, para verlo mejor- … Tal vez sea un poder natural-

-Espero que sea así- gruño Greymon- Solo llevas dos años en el trono. No puedes irte dejándonos así como así-

Shoutmon sonrió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 mes después<strong>_**.**

_**País Real.**_

En la entrada principal del castillo, unos Gargoleymon hablaban con unas Mikemon que tenían unas bandas rosas en la cabeza, con el símbolo del xros heart color blanco.

-Por favor, retírense de aquí- pidieron los soldados, con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡No~! ¡Queremos ver al Rey~!- pidieron a coro.

-No- y cerraron las enormes puertas del castillo.

Los soldados suspiraron y empezaron a caminar.

-Deberían aprovechar que el Rey no les pidió una compensación por lo de hoy-murmuro un Gargoleymon.

-¿Cómo habrán burlado la seguridad del castillo?-se pregunto otro.

-No lo sé-suspiro su compañero- Pero que trampa le dieron al Rey-intento no reírse.

-Tienes razón. Aprovecharon que al Rey no le gusta levantarse temprano, para abalanzarse a él... Pobrecito-suspiro otro.

Encima de uno de los tejados, estaba un malhumorado Shoutmon leyendo el periódico _Digital_. Frunció un poco el entre ceño al leer una noticia que lo molestaba un poco.

-¡Shoutmon!-Lillymon apareció volando, algo molesta- Aquí estabas. Te he estado buscando. ¿Aún estás enojado por la actuación de tus fans...?- se fijó que el digimon no le prestó atención- ¿Sucede algo?-

-Si...- le entrego el periódico-... Es otra noticia de ese niño-

Lillymon leyó la noticia.

_**Pequeño Gumdramon vuelve a las suyas. **_

_Anoche los policías del País Silvestre encontraron a unos malandrines atados y sin sus accesorios que habían intentado robar en uno de los almacenes de DigiNoir en la ciudad. Según ellos, fue un pequeño Gumdramon quien los detuvo, mientras que __**Betsumon, el Ladrón N°1 del Mundo Digital**__, les robaba sus pertenencias. No hay duda alguna al suponer que es el mismo Gumdramon que, desde hace un mes, ha detenido (a su manera) a los malandrines en el País Silvestre._

_Los soldados reales nos han dicho que es demasiado peligroso que ese pequeño siga peleando, a pesar de ser fuerte, puede encontrarse con alguien demasiado peligroso. _

_-"Agradecemos su ayuda. Pero debería parar esto. Puede salir lastimado"- declaro Stigmon-sama, Ministro del País Silvestre._

_-"Es un pequeño con mucha valentía, y demasiada fuerza para su edad"- opino el Ministro del País Marino, Olegmon-sama- "Me recuerda a cierto digimon, que también es un dragón"-rio-"Pero aun así debería parar. Es tan solo un niño. Y si busca oponentes fuertes, puede terminar encontrando a alguien demasiado para él"_

_Los digimon del lugar lo han nombrado: __**El Pequeño Salvaje N°1 del Mundo Digital**__._

_Nos preguntamos si el Rey va a hacer algo al respecto sobre este pequeño niño proeza. Él cual (según algunos digimon) tiene un gran potencial. Aunque lamentablemente actué furtivamente._

-¿Y vas a hacer algo?-le pregunto Lillymon, intrigada.

-No creo que sea necesario. Olegmon exagera. Ya no hay digimon peligrosos. Solo traviesos, o que cometen errores- sentencio Shoutmon.

-Me pregunto... Si sus padres estarán preocupados por él-murmuro Lillymon.

-Tal vez escapó, e intenta mostrar su valía-sugirió el dragón rojo- Pero ese es asunto de Stigmon porque es su país, y de Greymon-osan porque el niño es de su país. Ya le he dicho que vaya a buscarlo, pero, según él, no tiene tiempo para…- se calló.

Se escucharon unas risitas desde abajo. Ambos digimon se fueron con cuidado al borde del tejado para mirar.

En el jardín del castillo. Lunamon, una digimon muy bella, hablaba alegremente con Spadamon, quien se sonrojaba.

Lillymon miro a Shoutmon. El dragón se aparto algo dolido.

-¿Aún... no lo superas?-se entristeció Lillymon.

Shoutmon miro el cielo.

-De apoco lo hare-murmuro Shoutmon- Al menos ella nunca se entero de mis sentimientos-

Lillymon miro tristemente a su amigo de la infancia.

Shoutmon había estado enamorado de Lunamon. Pero, cuando la paz llego al Mundo Digital, y fue coronado Rey. El dragón se había armado de valor para decirle lo que sentía a la digimon que amaba. Pero cuando se acerco a ella esa vez, encontró a Lunamon abrazada a Spadamon. El dragón se oculto rápidamente. Y, con el corazón roto, se fue, sin que lo hubieran visto.

Resultaba que Lunamon y Spadamon, después que el Xros Heart liberara la Tierra de Oro, empezaron una relación. Shoutmon estaba muy dolido por eso. Y decidió no amar a nadie más. Ya que la digimon a la que había amado, quería a otro.

Y él ni siquiera pudo decirle sus sentimientos.

-¡Majestad! ¡Majestad!-escucharon. Miraron por el borde del tejado. Un Gargoleymon lo buscaba por los jardines.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto serio Shoutmon. Sobresaltando al soldado. Quien se elevo para estar a la altura de su Rey.

-Majestad. Graves problemas-informo el digimon, haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-pregunto el dragón.

-Hubo... un asesinato-respondió el soldado.

Shoutmon y Lillymon abrieron los ojos, totalmente sorprendidos.

* * *

><p><em>Las noticias se esparcen rápidamente.<em>

_Después de que apareciera el Pequeño Salvaje del Mundo Digital. Apareció un asesino y cazar recompensas, que había conseguido su propio medio de transporte entre los Países. _

_Su nombre, era Gaiomon. Un digimon samurái que entreno en el dojo del País Desértico. Se había vuelto una amenaza para todos. Como Rey, me concentre día y noche para buscarlo. El __**Code Crown**__ me presto su poder para revivir a las pobres victimas de ese asesino, pero, lamentablemente, algunas no pudieron regresar del Mar Digital… Cada vez… Cada vez que pienso en esos digimon… ¿Cómo permití que les arrebataran la felicidad conseguida?_

_La angustia y la culpa caen en mí cada vez que recuerdo a esos digimon inocentes… En especial porque ninguno de ellos era el objetivo de Gaiomon._

_Su único objetivo era uno: YO._

_Las historias de Gaiomon atrajeron la atención de Gumdramon, quien, como quería impresionarme, repartió por la noche un montón de cartas de desafió a Gaiomon, gracias a la ayuda de Betsumon. Pequeño idiota… _

_Y, lamentablemente... Gaiomon respondió._

* * *

><p><em><strong>País Silvestre<strong>_**.**

Era una noche donde las nubes tapaban a la luna. Del cielo surgían unos cuantos rayos, avisando que pronto llovería.

En un risco, Gumdramon estaba sentado, esperando a su contrincante. Betsumon estaba a su lado, nervioso.

-Aniki ¿Realmente cree que esto es necesario?-pregunto por cuarta vez el felino.

-Si... A pesar de haber derrotado a esos malandrines, el Rey no me ha tomado en cuenta. Pero cuando derrote al **Asesino y Cazar recompensas N°1 del Mundo Digital**, tendrá que reconocer mi valía, y ponerme en sus filas- sonrió Gumdramon.

-¿Realmente crees qué es así de fácil?-se escucho una voz.

Ambos amigos miraron para atrás.

Sentado en una roca. Estaba Gaiomon, con su capa degastada que cubría su cuerpo, con su capucha puesta, mirando el filo de una de sus espadas.

-¡El contrincante de Aniki!-salto asustado Betsumon.

-Así que llegaste-sonrió Gumdramon, parándose- Pensaba que tendrías miedo-

-He matado a varios digimon ¿Por qué he de tenerle miedo a otra victima?-pregunto Gaiomon, sin dejar de mirar su espada- Así que no te preocupes. Peleare con toda mi fuerza. A menos a que seas tú el que tenga miedo, Gumdramon-kun.

-¡Je! El que va a correr serás tú- sentencio muy confiado Gumdramon, abalanzándose a su enemigo. Quien suspiro.

-Tan joven y desperdicias tú vida-murmuro, mientras sus ojos ámbar brillaban.

Empezó a llover.

* * *

><p>Por los caminos de la aldea del País Silvestre, corrían Shoutmon, (quien llevaba una capa rojiza con su capucha puesta para protegerse de la lluvia) Stigmon, Dorulumon y Ballistamon.<p>

-¡Stigmon! ¡¿Estás seguro?!-le pregunto Shoutmon a su amigo, ya que la lluvia no dejaba escuchar bien, tenía que gritar.

-¡Sí! ¡Parece que Gaiomon respondió a la carta de desafío de Gumdramon-kun!-respondió Stigmon.

-¡Ese niño no va a tener oportunidad contra ese tipo!-señalo Dorulumon.

-¡Hay que salvarlo!-apoyo Ballistamon.

-_¡Majestad!_- el dragón rojo sacó su comunicador del Xros Heart- _¡No vaya! ¡Permítame acompañarlo! _–

-¡Vormundmon, tienes que ayudar a Coronamon con esos malandrines!- le recordó el Rey- ¡Estaré bien! ¡Quédate con él! ¡Es una orden!-

-_Muy bien, Majestad. Por favor, sea cuidadoso_- y el digimon corto, aunque se notaba que estaba molesto.

-¡El risco queda algo lejos! ¡Habrá que apresurarse!-sentencio Shoutmon.

El grupo salió del pueblo y empezó a internarse en el bosque.

-¡AYUDA!-escucharon.

Se detuvieron.

De entre algunos arboles, Betsumon, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, apareció casi arrastrándose.

-Ayuda...- se desplomo frente a ellos.

-¡Betsumon!-Shoutmon junto con el resto se le acerco- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te paso?!-

El felino lo agarro del brazo y empezó a zarandearlo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡Lo va a matar! ¡Sálvalo...! ¡Salva a Aniki!-suplico Betsumon.

Shoutmon abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-...Shoutmon...-murmuro Dorulumon.

El dragón lo miro de reojo.

-Traigan al equipo médico-ordeno mientras se levantaba- Y llévenlo a un lugar seguro. Iré solo-

-¿Estás seguro...?-se preocupo Stigmon.

-Entendido-asintió Ballistamon, sorprendiendo al digimon insecto.

-No vayas a hacer algo loco-le pidió Dorulumon.

Shoutmon sonrió, y continuo el camino solo.

-¿Están... seguros?-pregunto nervioso Stigmon. Mientras colocaba a Betsumon en el lomo de Dorulumon.

-Sí. Además, no seriamos contrincantes contra Gaiomon-señalo Dorulumon.

-Seriamos un estorbo-añadió Ballistamon.

Stigmon los miro un rato.

-Tienen razón...-

La lluvia empezó a ser más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Gumdramon rodó por el suelo.<p>

El pequeño tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo. Intento levantarse, pero Gaiomon le propino una patada en la cara. El dragón se elevo y fue golpeado con la empuñadura de una de las espadas del samurái. Rodó y chocó contra una piedra.

-¿Te rindes?-le pregunto Gaiomon, quien para pelear contra Gumdramon, solo había sacado una espada- Lamentaría tener que matar a un niño con tu potencial. Mira, hasta me haz hecho sacar una espada-

-...No...-jadeo Gumdramon, intentando levantarse-... No me rendiré... ¡Y no te perdonare haber lastimado a mi amigo!- se dirigió a él, pero mala idea.

Gaiomon saco su otra espada.

-_Rinka..._-empezó a decir, moviendo sus espadas, pero una figura choco contra Gumdramon, sacándolo de su rango de vista-¡¿Qué?!- miro a lo lejos-...No... puede ser...-

Shoutmon estaba de espaldas a él, con Gumdramon en los brazos. La velocidad le había bajado la capucha.

-Gaiomon...-el dragón lo miro de reojo-... Al fin te encuentro-

-¡¿El Rey?!-se asombró Gaiomon, retrocediendo _"¿En... En qué momento...? ¡No lo sentí venir!"_

Gumdramon también estaba sorprendido. Estaba en vivo y en directo con el Rey del Mundo Digital.

-...R...R...Rey...-tartamudeo Gumdramon, aunque sin saber si era por estar sorprendido, o el dolor de las heridas . El dragón rojo lo miro.

-Al menos estas consiente-murmuro Shoutmon, agachándose y dejando al pequeño en el suelo-...No te preocupes, todo esto va a terminar pronto-le aseguro, sonriendo. Se quito su capa y se la coloco encima-...Espera aquí-se levantó, y empezó a caminar hacia Gaiomon, quien retrocedió.

-E... ¡Espere, Rey!-llamo Gumdramon. El aludido se detuvo- ¡Déjeme pelear! ¡Le ganare...!-

-¿Qué dices?-le pregunto Shoutmon, el pequeño lo miro confundido. Lo miro de reojo- Si no puedes proteger a tu amigo, no puedes protegerte a ti mismo-

Gumdramon abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y se quedo mirando el piso, algo avergonzado.

Shoutmon lo miro un rato, y volvió a caminar hacia Gaiomon.

-Disculpa la espera. Ahora...-el dragón rojo saco su micrófono-... Sabes que tengo que detenerte por todos los crímenes que has cometido en contra el mundo digital-

Gaiomon no respondió. Empezó a reírse. Shoutmon frunció el ceño, mientras Gumdramon se asusto ante esa risa.

-¡MARAVILLOSO! ¡SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL! ¡Vengo a pelear contra un mocoso que andaba molestando! ¡Y resulta que era un calentamiento, para pelear contra usted! ¡MI GRAN PRESA! ¡¿Sabe cuánto he esperado para tenerlo frente a mí?! ¡De esta manera! ¡Pelearemos una batalla a muerte! ¡EL REY DEL MUNDO DIGITAL, CONTRA EL ASESINO Y CAZAR RECOMPENSAS N°1 DEL MUNDO DIGITAL!-rió maravillado-¡Contaran historias sobre esta épica pelea, ocurrida en el _RISCO DEL PAÍS SILVESTRE...!_-miro malignamente a Shoutmon-... Donde el Rey encontró la muerte en manos de Gaiomon, el legendario asesino-rió sombríamente.

Shoutmon frunció el ceño, y lo miro aburrido.

-... ¿En serio?...-pregunto algo aburrido-¿Esa es tú excusa? Si querías pelear contra mí. Debiste atacarme directamente, y no dañar a digimon inocentes-

-Lo sé...-admitió Gaiomon, contemplando el filo de sus espadas-... Pero quería que mis armas se volvieran fuertes, y para eso, necesitaban presas- sonrió malignamente.

-...Ya veo...-Shoutmon cerro los ojos, y tomo pose de combate-...Demuéstrame lo que sabes-

_-¡Rinkageki!_- Gaiomon empezó a disparar proyectiles de energía desde sus espadas.

Pero, para su gran sorpresa, Shoutmon los esquivo sin problemas, y sin abrir sus ojos.

El dragón rojo dio un salto. Gaiomon saco su arco y empezó a dispararle flechas. Pero las esquivo.

-_¡Rock Damashii!_- Shoutmon abrió los ojos, levanto sus manos hacia Gaiomon, y varias bolas de fuego se abalanzaron a él. El Samurái intento escapar, pero quedo atrapado en la explosión.

Shoutmon tomo impulso para caer en la dirección del humo. Donde Gaiomon acababa de saltar a su dirección, lastimado, y con sus espadas listas.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_-

Shoutmon choco su micrófono contra las espadas de Gaiomon, obligándolo a retroceder en el aire. Se separaron cuando llegaron cerca del suelo.

-_¡Rock Damashii!_- Shoutmon lanzo una bola de fuego a Gaiomon, quien lo corto con sus espadas. Pero en medio del corte apareció Shoutmon, con su micrófono arriba.

-_¡Rowdy Rocker!_- le pego fuertemente en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo- ¡No he terminado!-aterrizo y golpeo su mentón con su micrófono, haciendo que se elevara- _¡Soul Crusher!_- la llama de fuego le dio directamente en el pecho, destrozándole esa parte de la armadura, y lanzándolo algo lejos.

Gumdramon miraba la pelea totalmente asombrado.

-... Él... no tiene miedo...-murmuro mirando a Shoutmon-... Es fuerte... Le esta dando una paliza...- los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron al ver a aquel digimon enfrentando el peligro sin mostrar miedo… O, más bien, no sentía una pizca de miedo.

Gaiomon empezó a levantarse de apoco, jadeando, y escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-¿Te rindes?-le pregunto Shoutmon.

-Je... je je...-empezó a reírse el samurái- ¡JEJEJEJE!-se rio. Shoutmon retrocedió- ¡ES TAL Y COMO LO ESPERABA! ¡NO ME HA DECEPCIONADO REY! ¡LOS RUMORES DE SU FUERZA SON VERDADEROS! ¡EN ESA FORMA USTED TIENE LA FUERZA DE UN DIGIMON EVOLUCIONADO!-paro de reír y lo miro malignamente-... Me gustaría que evolucionara...-sonrió-... Si... Todo sería más interesante si usted peleara en esa forma legendaria que tiene...-

-...Estas loco...-murmuro Shoutmon.

-¡Cierto! Usted necesita al legendario Kudou Taiki para evolucionar-medito Gaiomon-...Me pregunto... ¿Qué pasaría si voy a buscarlo...?-no pudo decir más, porque recibió un golpe con el micrófono de Shoutmon en pleno rostro con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó contra unas piedras, destruyéndolas.

-¡Si vuelves a insinuar que dañaras a Taiki...! ¡Te juro que no tendré piedad!-rugió Shoutmon, ahora enojado.

-Je...je...-rió Gaiomon-... Eso... Enójese...-pidió mientras se levantaba-... Usara más poder en sus ataques si se enoja... Y eso hará mucho más interesante esto...-

Shoutmon frunció el entre ceño, y tomo posición de pelea. Meditaba… Si Gaiomon aún podía reír con esas heridas, significaba que era bastante fuerte… Tal vez debía usar su espada, aunque Greymon le había advertido que aún no podía controlarla…

Apretó con fuerza su arma, preparándose para pelear…

Pero...

-¡Eres mío!- Gumdramon apareció detrás de Gaiomon- ¡Toma esto!- le iba a dar un martillazo con su cola, pero el samurái la agarro y lo lanzo lejos.

-¡Niño!-se preocupo Shoutmon.

Gaiomon miro furioso al pequeño, que se levantaba y corría hacia él.

-¡No lo hagas!-rugió Shoutmon.

-¡Sería tonto detenerme ahora!-rugió Gumdramon.

-... ¿Cómo te atreves...?-murmuro furioso Gaiomon, preparando sus espadas-...¡¿A interferir en mi batalla?! _¡Rinkazan!_-movió sus espadas, lanzando dos ondas de choque cruzadas en una X, que impactaron directamente en el pecho de Gumdramon.

El pequeño grito de dolor, mientras caía para atrás, totalmente herido.

Gaiomon se le acerco y lo golpeo con su espada, lanzándolo lejos.

-¡Aprovecha que esa técnica no estaba al 100%! ¡PERO AHORA MORIRÁS!-rugió furioso Gaiomon- _¡RINKAZAN!_- sacudió con fiereza sus espadas, lanzando dos enormes ondas de choque hacia el pequeño Gumdramon, quien apenas veía por la sangre en su rostro.

_"¿Voy... Voy a morir?"_ pensó horrorizado Gumdramon.

Pero Shoutmon apareció frente a él, sorprendiéndolo a él y a Gaiomon. Uso su micrófono para detener el ataque, el cual desapareció.

Pero aun así, Shoutmon se quedó quieto, totalmente estático. De la nada, unas grietas aparecieron en el suelo que pisaba el dragón. De sus brazos, de sus piernas, de su cola, y de su cabeza aparecieron tajos que llenaron de sangre su cuerpo.

Gumdramon vio horrorizado la escena.

-¡REY!-

Gaiomon abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido.

Shoutmon se tambaleo. Se agacho tosiendo sangre y jadeando.

-Esto... Esto no es... nada-murmuro Shoutmon.

-...Rey...-murmuro furioso Gaiomon- ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO?! ¡USAR SU CUERPO PARA DEFENDER A ESE NIÑO…! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-...No... No necesito responder... a... algo tan obvio...-murmuro Shoutmon, parándose apenas, aferrándose a su micrófono.

-¡QUE HUMILLANTE!-Gaiomon se abalanzo velozmente hacia el dragón rojo, lo agarro del cuello, lo elevo y empezó a ahorcarlo- ¡NI SIQUIERA PUDO ESQUIVAR ESTE ATAQUE! ¡¿CÓMO PELEARE UNA BATALLA A MUERTE CONTRA USTED EN ESTE ESTADO?! ¡POR CULPA DE ESE MOCOSO...!- lanzo a Shoutmon a unos metros- ¡TE MATARE AHORA MISMO!- levanto sus espadas para clavarlas en el pequeño. Pero sintió algo en su pierna. Bajo la mirada. Shoutmon abrazaba su pierna jadeando.

-Tú... Tú enemigo soy yo... Si vas a... a matar a alguien... Mátame a... a mi...-jadeo Shoutmon.

Gumdramon abrió los ojos completamente horrorizado y sorprendido. El Rey estaba dispuesto a morir por él.

Gaiomon soltó un rugido de furia y pateo al dragón rojo. Este rodo unos metros y choco de lado con una piedra, quedando boca abajo.

-¡¿QUIÉN CREE QUE SOY?!-le pregunto furioso, mientras lo pateaba- ¡SOY GAIOMON, EL DIGIMON SAMURAI! ¡NO ME SUBESTIME!-lo empezó a patear con más fuerza, haciendo que se elevara unos centímetros del suelo- ¡RAYOS!-empezó a aplastarle el brazo derecho- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DICE NADA?! ¡NI SIQUIERA GIME DE DOLOR! ¡NO ME IGNORE!-le clavo su espada en su brazo derecho. Pero Shoutmon no dio señal de dolor.

Gaiomon, furioso, sacaba y clavaba su espada en el brazo derecho del dragón, dejándolo al rato casi mutilado.

-Para...-murmuro Gumdramon, horrorizado, mirando como herían al Rey-...Para... Para... ¡PARA!-rugió.

Gaiomon se detuvo. Saco su espada del lastimado brazo de Shoutmon, y empezó a caminar hacia el pequeño. El dragón rojo levanto de a poco la mirada. Por la paliza que le dio Gaiomon, tenía un ojo amoreteado, y solo podía ver con uno.

El samurái negro se detuvo al frente de Gumdramon. Y coloco su pie en la cabeza del pequeño. Quien empezó a gemir de dolor.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-le pregunto, presionando más su pie.

-Que... que pares... Deja al Rey...-jadeo Gumdramon-... ¿Tú... quieres ser fuerte... verdad? Y para eso... deseas pelear al 100% con el Rey... ¡¿De qué te servirá matarlo, cuando fue herido protegiéndome?! ¡LA HISTORIA TE CONOCERÍA COMO UN COBARDE!-

Gaiomon lo miro molesto. Suspiro. Saco su pie de la frente del pequeño, y guardo sus espadas.

-Lamentablemente, tiene razón- camino hacia Shoutmon, quien, a pesar de mirarlo con un solo ojo. Esa mirada le dio miedo a Gaiomon-Rey, no crea que esto termina aquí. Volveremos a vernos. Y tendremos esa batalla a muerte- le dio una patada, elevándolo a unos centímetros- Por si se olvida- y se fue corriendo, desapareciendo entre la lluvia.

Fueron unos momentos de silencio horribles, tanto para Gumdramon, como para Shoutmon.

El pequeño vio como le dieron una paliza al Rey por su culpa. Mientras que el dragón rojo estaba furioso consigo mismo, por no haber sido capaz de proteger como se debía al pequeño digimon.

Gumdramon se levanto de a poco, pero volvió a caerse.

-No... no te muevas...-murmuro Shoutmon-...Se abrirán tus heridas...-

-...Rey...-murmuro Gumdramon, y las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas-... Perdóneme...Por mi culpa... fue herido... No quería esto... Solo deseaba... mostrarle mi valía... Lo siento...-gimió el pequeño. Cerro los ojos y se quedo inconsciente.

-...No...-murmuro horrorizado Shoutmon- ¡Oye! ¡Re... Resiste!-pidió, pero el pequeño no reacciono- ¡Aguanta por favor! ¡Abre los ojos!- empezó a toser sangre

Se escucharon pasos.

Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Stigmon y un grupo de soldados se acercaban al lugar.

-¡Shoutmon!-se horrorizo Dorulumon, al ver el estado de su amigo. Se le acerco rápidamente- ¡Oye! ¡Resiste! ¡Traigan equipo medico!-

-¡NO!-jadeo Shoutmon, colocando su mano en la pata de Dorulumon, sorprendiéndolo-Al... al niño... Cúrenlo a... a él... primero...-pidió.

El lobo lo miro sorprendido.

En eso, Ballistamon y los demás llegaron. Y se horrorizaron al ver al Rey en ese estado.

-¡Shoutmon!-se preocupo Ballistamon, acercándose a su mejor amigo- ¡Resiste!-

-Por... favor...-suplico el dragón rojo a sus amigos y súbditos-...Salven... al niño...- y quedo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Gumdramon sintió una comodidad que jamás había experimentado antes. Se acurruco más para sentirlo mejor. Era muy esponjoso.<p>

_-Ah, se esta despertando-_escucho.

El pequeño abrió de apoco los ojos

Se encontraba en una habitación como de ensueño. Parpadeo sorprendido. La cama en la que estaba era grande, sabanas de seda, almohada súper esponjosa. Un escritorio a su lado. Un armario.

-Que alegría, estas bien-sonrió Lillymon, sentada en la cama. Gumdramon la miro extrañado- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Eh?-se extraño, rascándose la cabeza, y sentándose. Al sentarse, se dio cuenta que su pecho estaba vendado - ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es esto?!-

-Cálmate-le pidió Lillymon- Te explicare. Estas en el País Real. Dorulumon y los demás te trajeron inconsciente. El equipo medico hizo lo suyo. Ahora solo debes descansar… Pero-suspiro- La herida de tu pecho, bueno, era muy profunda…-

El pequeño la quedo mirando.

-¿Qué significa?-

-El equipo médico hizo todo lo posible- le aseguro la digimon- Pero… te quedo una cicatriz-

Gumdramon abrió los ojos sorprendido, y puso su mano en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- lo miró preocupada.

-Yo…- se quedo sin habla. Un extraño sentimiento lo había embargado… Miedo…-¡Betsumon!-salto, asustándola.

-Cálmate. Él... escapo-informo Lillymon con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿EH?!-

-Después que le informara a Shoutmon tú pelea contra Gaiomon, les dijo un chiste fome a Dorulumon, Ballistamon y Stigmon, dejándolos congelados y huyo-explico Lillymon, queriendo reírse. Pero Gumdramon la agarro de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla.

-¡EL REY! ¡¿Cómo esta?!-pregunto asustado el pequeño. Lillymon lo miro tristemente.

-Él ahora mismo esta siendo atendido-respondió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aún?! Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunto confundido el pequeño.

-... Unas horas...-Lillymon cerró los ojos y una lagrima curso su rostro-... Cuando los encontraron, pidió que te curaran a ti primero. Es por eso que el resto de tus heridas fueron curadas con éxito, excepto la de tu pecho…, y solo debes descansar... Pero... él tenía todo su cuerpo lleno de heridas, y su brazo derecho estaba tan mal-empezó a temblar… Y perdió tanta sangre…-

Gumdramon abrió los ojos completamente horrorizado. Soltó a Lillymon y se sentó.

_"El Rey... ¿El Rey va a morir?... No... Esto es mi culpa... No debí... No debí interferir... Si no hubiera interferido, ahora mismo el Rey hubiera capturado a Gaiomon..."_

-Es... Esto es mi culpa...-gimió Gumdramon, mientras unas lagrimas cursaban su rostro- ¡Si no fuera tan débil…!

-Tranquilo...-Lillymon le limpio las lagrimas maternalmente-... El Rey estará bien-le sonrió- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer?-

El pequeño negó.

-Por favor. Llévame a ver al Rey-pidió Gumdramon.

Lillymon lo miro sorprendida. Y, por unos instantes, creyó estar viendo al mismísimo Shoutmon.

_"Este pequeño... Se parece mucho a él... Esa mirada decidida... Es como verlo cuando éramos niños"_ se sorprendió Lillymon.

-Está bien-sonrió la digimon hada.

Lillymon llevo a Gumdramon por unos pasillos. A los que el pequeño miraba totalmente sorprendido. Realmente estaba en el castillo real. Por las ventanas, pudo deducir que ya era de noche, porque se veía el cielo nocturno con una aurora boreal.

Llegaron a un pasillo repleto de gente, para sorpresa de ambos. Estaba todo el xros heart, más la mayoría de los soldados.

-¡Ah! Lillymon- Jijimon se acerco. Se podía ver que estaba pálido y preocupado- Y veo que el pequeño ya está mejor-

-No soy pequeño-murmuro molesto Gumdramon.

-¿Cómo está Shoutmon?-pregunto preocupada Lillymon.

-Parece que la operación les esta costando-explico tristemente Revolmon.

-Hemos… Hemos tenido que llamar a los padres de Cutemon-kun para que ayuden, Wisemon-san también entro a ayudar, junto a Mervamon-san, porque su veneno puede servir- les dijo Vormundmon. El caballero estaba totalmente pálido.

-Han estado horas en la habitación. Ojala _Brother_ lo logre-dijo muy preocupado Starmon, a lo que los Pickmons, también preocupados, asintieron.

Al escucharlo, Gumdramon empezó a temblar. El Rey estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Estará bien- Ballistamon se le acerco- Shoutmon no se rendirá-

-Es... Esto es mi culpa... Lo siento...-murmuro el pequeño.

-No te eches la culpa. Además, Shoutmon debía enfrentarse a Gaiomon tarde o temprano-le señalo Dorulumon-... Ese tipo... Es demasiado fuerte al dejar en este estado a Shoutmon-

-¡Te equivocas!-lo contradijo Gumdramon, sorprendiéndolo a él, y a los demás- ¡El Rey estaba ganando la batalla, sin ningún rasguño! ¡Pero yo me entrometí! ¡Fui herido y casi muero! ¡Pero el Rey recibió todo el impacto del ataque en su cuerpo, para protegerme! ¡Y quedo fuera de combate! ¡Pero ese cobarde de Gaiomon lo hirió incluso si él no podía defenderse!-

Hubo un silencio de muerte. El xros heart y los soldados miraban sorprendidos al pequeño... que realmente era el causante de todo.

-Un minuto, niño- Vormundmon lo miró totalmente enfurecido- ¿Estás diciendo…? ¿Qué si no hubiera sido por tu intromisión… el Rey estaría a salvo?-

-...Si...-admitió el pequeño.

-¡¿POR QUÉ EL REY PIDIÓ QUE TE CURARAN PRIMERO, SI FUISTE TÚ EL CAUSANTE DE TODO?!-

-¡EL REY ESTA AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE, POR CULPA DE ESTE MOCOSO!-

-¡NO DEBIÓ PASAR ESTO! ¡ESTE NIÑO COMENZÓ TODO CON ESAS TONTAS CARTAS DE DESAFÍO! ¡EL QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR PAGANDO ES EL, NO EL REY!-

Eso y más dijeron los soldados de Shoutmon, sumamente furiosos por saber el _por qué_ su querido Rey estaba al borde de la muerte.

Vormundmon estaba enfurecido, pero no le grito al pequeño. Estaba demasiado asustado por el Rey como para malgastar saliva…

-¡SILENCIO!-rugió Dorulumon, callando a los soldados- ¡¿No entienden?! ¡Discutir no salvara a Shoutmon! Además. Deberían saber que él no es el tipo de digimon que se quedara de brazos cruzados cuando ve a un digimon en peligro. ¡Y si es necesario, usara incluso su propio cuerpo para salvarlo! No es la primera vez que hace esto...-

-Pero si la primera vez en que queda en este estado-le señalo Belzebumon.

-...-Dorulumon lo miro un rato-... Si...-le costo admitirlo, pero era verdad. Era la primera vez que Shoutmon quedaba tan herido al proteger a alguien.

Gumdramon se sintió horrible. Ahora, definitivamente, era su culpa.

Las puertas de la habitación del Rey se abrieron.

Todos miraron expectantes a Wisemon, Mervamon y a los padres de Cutemon, quienes eran los que habían salido.

Los bombardearon de preguntas.

-¡Por favor! ¡Cálmense!-pidió Wisemon.

-¡¿Cómo esta el Rey?!-preguntaban los soldados, que eran los más asustados.

-¡SILENCIO!-grito Mervamon. Y todos se callaron- Bien-suspiro.

-Mervamon-san. ¿El Rey…?- le pregunto Vormundmon.

-Tranquilo. Shoutmon ahora mismo está dormitando. Esta fuera de peligro-

Al escucharla. Todos dieron un grito de jubilo. El Rey estaba a salvo.

Vormundmon suspiro totalmente aliviado, y se sostuvo de la pared, mientras a su lado Starmon, los Pickmons y ChibiKamemon bailaban contentos.

-Alguien tiene que dar aviso a los Ministros- sentenció Belzebumon. La digimon le sonrió y asintió.

-Yo…- Vormundmon se recupero- Me encargaré de hacerles saber la noticia- aseguro.

-Te acompaño- el digimon alado se fue del pasillo junto con el caballero, quien, antes de irse, fulmino con la mirada al pequeño dragón morado.

Los padres de Cutemon se fijaron en Gumdramon.

-¿Cómo esta tú pecho?-le preguntaron.

-Ah... Está bien-respondió desanimado.

-¿Quieres ver al Rey?-le pregunto la madre.

-¡Si!-asintió decidido Gumdramon- ¡Por favor!-

-No habrá ningún problema, enano-sonrió Mervamon.

-¡No soy enano!-

* * *

><p>Gumdramon entro solo a la habitación. Lo miraron un rato los digimon del grupo de curación, él les explico que Mervamon lo dejo entrar. Por lo que suspiraron y se fueron.<p>

Ahí lo vio. Acostado, bajo las tapas, boca arriba, estaba Shoutmon. Tenía un parche en su nariz y en su ojo izquierdo, y unas vendas en la cabeza. Su brazo derecho estaba entablado, y atado con una venda detrás de su cuello.

El dragón rojo, cansadamente, abrió su ojo al sentir la mirada de alguien. Gumdramon lo miraba entre alegre, aliviado, y deprimido.

-Veo... que estas bien...-murmuro cansado el dragón rojo-...Lamento que me tengas que ver en este estado...-

-¡Ah! No, no se preocupe-salto avergonzado el pequeño- Yo... yo solo...- pero no pudo decir más.

Shoutmon lo miro un rato.

-¿Por qué tienes una venda en el pecho? Pensé que te habían curado-murmuro algo molesto el dragón rojo.

-Ah, es que... Esta herida era la más grave, y, bueno, me dejara cicatriz-informo deprimido el pequeño. Shoutmon abrió su ojo horrorizado.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!-rugió molesto, sentándose. Mostrando que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, al igual que su pecho.

-¡Rey, cálmese!-le pidió asustado Gumdramon- Es... es solo una cicatriz...-

-¡No digas eso! ¡Esa herida es... es por mi culpa por no haberte detenido!-Shoutmon cerro su ojo, furioso consigo mismo-... Ahora tendrás que vivir con ella el resto de tú vida... y a tan temprana edad... Perdóname-

Gumdramon abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido. Shoutmon lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado el dragón.

-Se... se esta... disculpando...-tartamudeo Gumdramon, señalándolo.

-Pues claro-respondió más extrañado el dragón rojo.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!-exploto el pequeño- ¡El que debería disculparse sería **yo**! **¡Por que usted** **está herido por que yo me metí en la pelea!-**

Shoutmon lo miro un rato.

-Lo dices por lo que te dijeron mis soldados ¿verdad?-le pregunto el Rey.

-¡AH! ¿Có-Cómo lo sabe?-se impresiono el pequeño.

-¿Quién no escucharía esos gritos? Además estaba consiente cuando gritaron-agrego. Gumdramon lo miro deprimido- No te culpes. Es verdad que todo esto comenzó por tus acciones erróneas. Pero al menos no terminaron en desgracias-

-Mejor dígalo por usted-murmuro Gumdramon. Shoutmon suspiro con una gota en la cabeza.

-Como sea. Sera mejor que descanses. Cuando me encuentre mejor, llamare a tus padres para que te recojan-informo Shoutmon. Gumdramon palideció.

-¡NO LO HAGA, POR FAVOR!-suplico el pequeño, sorprendiendo al Rey-¡SI ME VEN, ME VAN A MATAR!-

-¡¿Q... Qué dices?!-se enojo un poco Shoutmon- No exageres ¿Cómo te van a matar?-

-¡Usted no los conoce! **¡Me odian!** ¡Solo... solo porque yo...!-Gumdramon cerro los ojos.

Shoutmon lo miro completamente impresionado.

-¿Solo por qué tu que?-exigió saber el Rey.

-...-Gumdramon lo miro tristemente-... Solo por haber nacido con esta fuerza...-

-¿Tú fuerza?-se sorprendió Shoutmon. El pequeño asintió.

-Nací con una gran fuerza, que no puedo controlar. Algunos dicen que es la fuerza de un... de un digimon evolucionado-conto Gumdramon.

Shoutmon lo miro interesado.

-Ya veo... Como sea. Tanto tú como yo necesitamos descansar-sentencio el dragón- Considera el castillo tú hogar mientras vivas aquí-

-Una cosa más, Rey-pidió Gumdramon- ¿Qué va a hacer con respecto a Gaiomon?-

El dragón rojo medito.

-...Seguir buscándolo-sentencio el dragón-... Nos volveremos a ver... Estoy seguro...-

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Bueno...-Gumdramon dio unos pasos para atrás, algo incómodo, al darse cuenta que había mantenido una conversación con el Rey-... Usted debe descansar y yo...-

-Espera-pidió Shoutmon, el pequeño se detuvo- No me has dicho tú nombre-

-¿Mi Nombre?-se sorprendió el pequeño, y se sonrojo un poco. Miro para otro lado- T- Tengo el mismo nombre que mi raza: _Gumdramon_-

Shoutmon lo miro un rato.

-Entonces nos vemos luego, _Gumdramon_-sonrió. El pequeño se sonrojo un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a ese trato tan amable, excepto por Betsumon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una Semana Después<strong>_**.**

-Shoutmon, no deberías moverte todavía-regaño Jijimon al dragón rojo, quien aún tenía un parche en la nariz, vendas en la cabeza, su pecho, sus brazos (Su brazo derecho ya no estaba en cabestrillo) y su cola. Traía puesta su capa azul metálico. Ambos caminaban por uno de los pasillos del castillo, acompañados de Vormundmon.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jijimon-sama- apoyo el guardaespaldas- Es demasiado pronto para que se ponga de pie-

-Cálmense-les pidió Shoutmon- Ya estoy mejor. Mientras no haga movimientos bruscos, todo estará bien. Por cierto, ¿los llamaron?-

-Si...-respondió Vormundmon-... Pero no parecen muy alegres-

-¿Por qué no lo estarían? Van a volver a ver a su hijo-se extraño el dragón.

Caminaron un rato y se encontraron con Gumdramon, quien ya no tenía sus vendas en el pecho, mostrando una pequeña cicatriz. El pequeño miraba algo triste el cielo por la ventana.

-Gumdramon ¿Qué te sucede?-se extraño Shoutmon, acercándose a él.

-¡Ah! Rey ¿Ya se siente mejor?-pregunto el pequeño.

-Si-sonrió el dragón rojo.

-No gracias a ti- murmuro por lo bajo Vormundmon.

-¡Te escuche, idiota!- le gruño el pequeño.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente, y el guardaespaldas del Rey no hacía más que discutir con el pequeño cada vez que lo veía…

- Gumdramon-kun ¿Por qué estas tan triste? Volverás a ver a tú familia-le pregunto Jijimon, al ver que Shoutmon se restregaba los ojos, cansado.

-Pues…- el pequeño miró sus pies- ¿Se sabe algo de Betsumon?-

-Parece que está en el País Marino. Olegmon me contó- le explico el dragón rojo.

El pequeño volvió a mirar sus pies, algo triste pero un poco más animado al saber que su amigo estaba bien

-No te preocupes- le sonrió entusiasmado Shoutmon- Sé que te hiciste amigo de ChibiKamemon, de Cutemon y de Dondokomon, así que te daré un permiso que te permita venir cuando quieras. Así que alégrate-

-...Si...-Gumdramon siguió mirando triste el cielo.

Shoutmon y Jijimon se miraron algo nerviosos. Vormundmon simplemente miró desconfiado al _Pequeño Insoportable,_ como lo había bautizado.

* * *

><p>La familia de Gumdramon estaba en el gran salón del castillo, el cual contaba con tres sillones de color piel, los cuales eran muy cómodos, con objetos hermosos como floreros que lo adornaban y un hermoso candelabro colgado del techo. Las cortinas rojas de las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando ver las el cielo del medio día. Los soldados de Shoutmon se encontraban vigilando cerca de ellos.<p>

Las puertas del salón se abrieron. Entrando Shoutmon, Vormundmon y un muy nervioso Gumdramon. El guardaespaldas se quedo apostado junto a los soldados.

-No necesitan levantarse-sonrió Shoutmon, cuando la familia iba a hacer una reverencia- Les agradezco que hayan venido. Como ven, su hijo ya está sano y salvo-señalo a su lado, pero se extrañó al ver que el pequeño no estaba. Miro para todos lados hasta encontrarlo oculto detrás de él-¿Eh? ¿Gumdramon?-

-Majestad. Realmente lamentamos que por culpa de este niño, usted haya salido lastimado-se disculpó la madre.

-Eh... No se preocupe-Shoutmon se extraño de que llamara a su hijo _"Este Niño"_. Su guardaespaldas también se dio cuenta de ese detalle, ya que frunció el ceño.

-Hay que ver...-el padre se acerco- Gumdramon, ven aquí-

-N... No-negó el pequeño. Y Shoutmon se dio cuenta que temblaba un poco.

-¡Gumdramon! No seas desobediente-se empezó a enojar el padre, y saco de detrás de Shoutmon al pequeño piñizcando su mejilla- Me das vergüenza. Nos humillaste a todos nosotros cuando empezaste a hacer de las tuyas en el _País Silvestre_-

-Cierto, esta vez te pasaste ¿Sabes cómo me llamaban en la escuela?-le pregunto indignado el hermano mayor de Gumdramon.

-¿Aparte de _Idiota_? No sé-respondió Gumdramon. Muy, pero muy grave error.

Su padre le dio una bofetada en frente de Shoutmon y los soldados, a quienes casi se les caen sus armas de la impresión. Vormundmon se incorporo de inmediato.

-¡Compórtate! ¿No ves que estas frente al Rey?-le pregunto furioso su padre- Pero ya verás. Creo que una buena correccional, te sirvan para aprender a respetar-

-Cualquier lugar sirve mientras no estén ustedes-murmuro desafiante Gumdramon.

Su padre levanto la mano para darle otra bofetada. El pequeño cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero no paso nada. Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido.

Shoutmon había detenido la mano de su padre. Quien lo miraba sorprendido, y un poco asustado. Gumdramon se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a su padre con esa expresión en su rostro.

-¿Ma... Majestad?-murmuro sorprendido el padre del pequeño, retrocediendo.

-Esa no es una muy buena bienvenida para tú hijo. Después de lo que vivió, esperaba que lo regañaran, como es obvio, pero no que lo trataran de esta manera-murmuro serio Shoutmon.

-¡Pero Rey…!-el hermano mayor se acerco- Usted no sabe como es él. Es un busca-problemas. Siempre anda por ahí, peleando con cualquiera que le diga algo. Además que tiene esa fuerza infernal...-

-¿Y qué si es un busca-problemas?-pregunto Shoutmon, tranquilamente.

-Pues que no tendrá futuro-respondió el padre- Y nos mete en problemas todo el tiempo-

-Bueno... No es que importe, pero cuando yo tenía la edad de Gumdramon, también era un busca-problemas, y Jijimon aceptaba los problemas que yo le daba-informo Shoutmon.

La familia de Gumdramon lo miro completamente sorprendido. También el propio Gumdramon.

-Pero aun así es un mal agradecido-sentencio la madre, acercándose a su hijo mayor y abrazándolo- Siempre anda provocando que hablen de nosotros por tenerlo como hijo, y mi pequeño siempre tiene que aguantar esas bromas, por culpa de ese niño-

-¡Como si él fuera un angelito!-saltó molesto Gumdramon, señalando a su hermano mayor.

-¡Gumdra...!-su padre se le acerco, pero Shoutmon se puso entre medio.

-... ¿Ustedes quieren, o no quieren a Gumdramon?...-pregunto serio Shoutmon.

Hubo un silencio.

-Lo queremos en una correccional -sentencio la madre. El pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido- Y a ese lugar iras cuando regresemos a nuestro país-

-Él no regresara-murmuro Shoutmon, sorprendiendo a los presentes (y a los soldados)

Vormundmon abrió los ojos sorprendido, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el Rey.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-se extraño el padre.

Shoutmon lo miro decidido.

-Denme los papeles de adopción de Gumdramon-pidió.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHHH?!-

Gumdramon miraba atónito a su héroe... que... Que quería adoptarlo.

-¡¿Planea adoptar a ese delincuente?!-se escandalizo la madre- ¡Además que es nuestro hijo!-

-Pues no veo lo malo de adoptarlo. Gumdramon es un buen chico, y tiene un gran talento que debe ser entrenado. Además, no veo que lo aprecien mucho, a pesar de que es **su hijo**-agrego Shoutmon.

-A pesar de que usted es el Rey... Usted sigue siendo menor de edad...-recordó el padre- No puede... No puede adoptarlo como su hijo ¡Esta en contra de nuestras leyes!-

-El Rey cumplirá la mayoría de edad en unos meses- intervino Vormundmon, callando al Gumdramon verde. Lo había hecho enojar al gritarle al Rey.

-Está bien, Vormundmon- lo tranquilizo el Rey- Está bien que hablé de esa manera al alterarse. ¿Y quién dice que lo adoptare como hijo?-se extraño, dirigiéndose a la familia y sonrió- Lo adoptare como mi hermano pequeño, y mi aprendiz-

-¡Su hermano mayor soy yo!-se ofendió el hermano.

-Pensaba que te molestaba, u _ofendía_ ser su hermano mayor-le recordó Shoutmon.

Los tres Gumdramon se quedaron en silencio. Mientras que el pequeño aún no podía creer el giro que había tomado todo.

-Está bien-sentencio después de un rato el padre- Al fin nos desharemos de ese pequeño busca-problemas. En unos días le entregare los papeles-

-Entonces es un trato-sonrió Shoutmon, levantando su mano para estrecharla.

El padre pareció reacio a corresponder el gesto. Pero se dio cuenta de la miradita de Vormundmon, así que correspondió al gesto.

* * *

><p>Shoutmon y Gumdramon caminaban por los pasillos, acompañados por el guardaespaldas. El pequeño miraba al Rey atónito. Este se fijo en eso y paro. Vormundmon lo imito.<p>

-No tengo sucia la cara ¿oh, si?-le pregunto Shoutmon a su guardaespaldas

-NO-negó el pequeño- Es que yo... Rey... ¿Es en serio?-pregunto el pequeño.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Aclárate, _pequeño insoportable_- le pidió algo burlón Vormundmon.

-¡Ya sé!- se enojo Gumdramon- ¡Rey! ¡¿Es en serio de que me adoptara como su hermano pequeño?!-

-Pues sí, es verdad-asintió Shoutmon- Ahora veo porque escapaste. Deseabas ser tomado en cuenta, y porque no querías volver a ver a esa familia tuya. Lo siento por no haber comprendido todo eso antes. Nos habríamos ahorrado el mal rato-

-No se preocupe, Rey. Ya me acostumbre a sus golpes-

-Bueno... Si seremos hermanos, creo que ya no es necesario que me llames _Rey_. Puedes llamarme _Shoutmon_, o _Nii-san_-

-No-negó Gumdramon- Usted es mi Rey, o mi Tutor-sonrió el pequeño- Ay, no lo creo, seré entrenado por usted-se entusiasmó.

Shoutmon sonrió, y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño. Vormundmon sonrió al ver que el Rey tenía _un hermano, aunque insoportable._

* * *

><p><em>La noticia de que Gumdramon, el pequeño salvaje, se volvió mi aprendiz se difundió rápidamente en el Mundo Digital. Jijimon, en lo personal, estaba contento de que empezara a tomar la responsabilidad de criar a alguien, pero era más difícil cuando a quien intentas criar se pone a discutir con tu propio guardaespaldas, llegando incluso a terminar atado al techo de una de las torres del castillo después de llamarlo <em>_**Digimon Chocolate**__, o se pone a perseguir a los Pickmons después que le pintan la cara mientras duerme… Y una vez me disperso todos los informes que tenía ordenado sobre el progreso de la alimentación a los orfanatos del País en las Sombras… Esa vez sí que me enoje…_

_Gaiomon desapareció de la vista de cualquiera. Belzebumon, Knigthmon, los PawnChessmon, y mis soldados lo buscaron por todos los rincones, pero se escabullo._

_Pero a Gumdramon no le importaba. Había algo que lo dejo callado durante mucho tiempo, aunque a mi nunca me importo la razón… No la considere importante… Pero él sí…_

* * *

><p>Gumdramon estaba en el jardín del castillo, sentado en una banca de piedra. A su lado estaba un estrujado periódico.<p>

Alguien se le acerco por detrás, agarro el periódico, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te molesto?-pregunto Shoutmon, abriendo el periódico.

-Es que... Mencionan sus cicatrices...-murmuro indignado el pequeño.

Las heridas de Shoutmon habían sanado, pero algunas dejaron cicatrices. Ahora tenía una cicatriz en su nariz, varias en su cabeza, en sus brazos y en su cola.

-Son solo marcas de batalla. Me hacen ver más mayor. Te recuerdo que tengo solo unos 17 años. Mientras más mayor me vea, más me van a tomar en serio-le recordó Shoutmon.

-¡Pero me molesta que lo coloquen como si usted fuera débil, y por eso fue herido!-exploto el pequeño- Al menos no saben contra quien peleo usted para quedar así-

Shoutmon lo miro un rato, y dio vuelta la página.

-¡Ah! El **País en las Nubes** hará una competencia de vuelo esta semana, debería avisarle a Belzebumon y a Sparowmon...-

-¡¿Me está prestando atención?!-rugió indignado el pequeño.

Shoutmon enrollo tranquilamente el periódico y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con él a Gumdramon.

-Ay, ay-se quejo el pequeño.

-Cuida tus modales. Además, como te he dicho un millón de veces, estas cicatrices son solo marcas de batalla. **Nada**, te repito, **nada importante**- le recordó Shoutmon, desenrollando el periódico y volviendo a la noticia de la competencia de vuelo- Estas poniéndote como Vormundmon-

-¡No diga eso!- se ofendió el pequeño. El guardaespaldas estaba en una misión de reconocimiento, y por eso no estaba al lado del Rey.

Gumdramon miro un rato al dragón, que hasta tarareaba una canción mientras leía las noticias, y después al césped.

-Arruine su vida-murmuro.

Shoutmon lo miro extrañado.

-Ahora no se podrá casar-murmuro el pequeño. Shoutmon abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por... Por qué dices eso?-le pregunto sorprendido el dragón rojo.

-Es que Rey... No sé mucho sobre **las** digimon, pero si algo sé es que le interesan mucho, pero **mucho** el aspecto de los demás. Su cuerpo esta con cicatrices, y no creo que eso atraiga mucho a las chicas, y si se atraen por usted, es porque es Rey, y tiene todo esto- el pequeño cerro los ojos molesto- Ya no podrá saber si alguien lo ama por lo que es-

Shoutmon lo miró algo triste, después miro el cielo.

-No me había percatado de eso... Pero no me importa-

-Pero, Rey. Usted necesita a una _Reina_-le recordó el pequeño.

-...Pero para eso debería amarla... Y no sé si pueda amar _otra vez_...-murmuro algo deprimido el dragón.

-¿Otra vez?-se extraño Gumdramon. Shoutmon le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Aún eres muy pequeño para entender este tipo de cosas-le sonrió- Además, no necesito una Reina-

-¿Y esa ley de que usted necesitará casarse después de cumplir la mayoría de edad?-le pregunto astutamente el pequeño. Shoutmon casi se cae de la impresión.

-¡¿Quién te dijo sobre esa Ley?!-le exigió saber alterado el dragón rojo.

-Lillymon-san~-

-¡LA VOY A...!-murmuro furioso el dragón. Gumdramon sonrió.

-Usted no quiere que esa ley se sepa, para que sus fans no lo agobien más, ¿verdad?-

-...Si...-admitió a su pesar el dragón. El pequeño rio por lo bajo. Shoutmon también rio.

Estuvieron un rato mirando el cielo, y hablando sobre los entrenamientos que podía tener el pequeño, aunque Shoutmon le advirtió que él no tenía tanto tiempo libre como parecía, y que habría días en los que no iba a poder entrenarlo.

Empezó a atardecer.

-... Sígueme- pidió Shoutmon, levantándose.

-¿Eh? Si-asintió el pequeño, extrañado.

Entraron al castillo, y caminaron por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación del Rey. Entraron. Shoutmon se dirigió a su armario, lo abrió, y empezó a sacar un montón de capas y bufandas, que, al sacarlas al lote, sin querer cayeron encima del pequeño, enterrándolo.

-¡Ah! Lo encontré -sonrió Shoutmon, sacando un pequeño chaleco sin mangas color rojo, con dos círculos amarrillos- Gumdramon-llamo, dándose vuelta- ¿Gumdramon?-se extraño, rascándose la cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de una pequeña mano blanca que sobresalía en el montón de ropa que había tirado...

-¡Gumdramon! ¡Oye, lo siento!- empezó a sacar todas las prendas de debajo del pobre pequeño.

_Al rato._

-Ah... Que alivio-suspiro Gumdramon, sentado al lado del montón de ropa- Oiga, Rey ¿Quería ahogarme?-

-Te dije que lo sentía-le recordó algo molesto el dragón.

-Si...-dijo Gumdramon, como si no le creyera mucho.

Shoutmon se agacho y le entrego el pequeño chaleco rojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-se extraño el pequeño, mirándolo- ¡Que suavecito! ¡Además parece abrigador!-

-Y lo es-sonrió Shoutmon- Es un chaleco muy especial para mí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno... Esta hecho de un material que te resguarda del frio, además, cuando Jijimon me encontró, Lillymon lo tejió para mí -sonrió Shoutmon, y Gumdramon noto que el dragón hablaba con un poco de pena al recordar aquello.

-¡Un minuto! ¿Ji-Jijimon-san lo encontró? ¿Usted es huérfano?-se sorprendió (y horrorizo un poco) el pequeño.

-No- negó Shoutmon- Mis padres me abandonaron, cuando era un bebé. Me dejaron en una canasta junto a unos audífonos, frente a la puerta del Sabio de la Villa de las Sonrisas de la Zona Verde. No recuerdo sus rostros, y me alegra no hacerlo-

-... Lo siento...-se disculpo apenado el pequeño.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió Shoutmon, acariciándole la cabeza- Usaba los audífonos porque me gustaban, pero me quedaron chicos, así que uso estos- señalo los negro y blanco- Y, bueno, no soy de usar chalecos, prefiero las bufandas y las capas. Pero como tú no tienes ningún accesorio, se me ocurrió que podrías tener ese, para al menos tapar tu cicatriz-

-¡¿Me lo da?!-se sorprendió el pequeño.

-¿No lo quieres?-se entristeció el dragón rojo.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ!-rugió sumamente entusiasmado el pequeño, y empezó a ponérselo. Pero tan rápido que se enredo, por lo que Shoutmon lo ayudo un poco.

-Te queda bien. Es justo de tu medida-sonrió el dragón, mientras Gumdramon se miraba en el espejo.

-¿Usted tenía mi mismo tamaño a mi edad?-se sorprendió el pequeño.

-¿Qué? No-se rio el dragón- Ese chaleco es para un digimon que apenas salió de su etapa bebé. Cuando tenía tú edad, no era tan chico-

-¡Yo no soy enano!-se enojo el pequeño.

-Pues si lo eres. ChibiKamemon debe de tener tú misma edad, y es más alto-señalo el dragón.

-¡Le llego hasta la cintura!-

-Y él me llega hasta el codo. Duele ¿No?-sonrió divertido Shoutmon.

-¡QUE NO SOY PEQUEÑO!-

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!-escucharon.

Miraron a Lillymon que acababa de aparecer y señalaba enojada el montón de accesorios esparcidos en el suelo.

-Ah. Hola Lillymon-saludo Shoutmon.

-¡Nada de que _Hola_! ¡¿Por qué está tan desordenado?!-exigió saber Lillymon.

-Le buscaba un accesorio a Gumdramon-señalo el dragón rojo.

Lillymon miro sorprendida al pequeño.

-Es el que te tejí cuando eras pequeño- recordó sonriendo.

-Si. Le queda bien ¿verdad, Gumdramon?-

-¡Si! Es de lo mejor-sonrió el pequeño.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase-

Un sirviente de Shoutmon entro.

-La cena esta servida-aviso.

-¡COMIDA!- Gumdramon corrió hacia la puerta, salto encima del sirviente, dándole un susto de muerte, y corriendo hacia el comedor- ¡Venga Rey, que lo puedo dejar sin comida!-

-Hay que ver...-suspiro Shoutmon-... ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto a su sirviente, ayudándolo a pararse.

-Si...-asintió algo mareado este.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a comer. Ya que Gumdramon-kun tiene un apetito...-sonrió Lillymon.

Ambos amigos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-Me alegra que le hayas dado ese chaleco a Gumdramon-kun-le menciono Lillymon- Estoy orgullosa-

-¿Y de que estarás orgullosa? Él es como yo-

-¿Cómo tú?-se extraño.

-Nació con la fuerza de un digimon evolucionado, y fue rechazado por su familia-murmuro serio el dragón- Somos como dos gotas de agua-

Lillymon se detuvo. Y se quedo mirando como Shoutmon continuaba caminando.

-Ay... Shoutmon...-se entristeció-...Lamentablemente, tienes razón...-miro el cielo.

Se podía ver como el tono naranja del atardecer, se empezaba a oscurecer para formar el azul noche, pero, a pesar de eso, la aurora boreal seguía mostrando sus colores, para iluminar el País Real del Mundo Digital.

* * *

><p>El grito de entusiasmo de Gumdramon me hizo levantar la mirada.<p>

Estábamos en el salón de la casa de Taiki, quien estaba muy concentrado, más que nunca. Mi compañero estaba jugando al ajedrez con la V-mon que, bueno, me conquisto.

-¡Vamos, Kokoromon!- la apoyo Tagiru, al lado de Gumdramon.

-¡Usted puede!-rugió el pequeño.

-Te equivocas si mueves esa pieza- opino Damemon, mirando a mi amigo, quien sonrió nervioso.

-Vamos, Taiki- apoyo Yuno-san a su hijo. Ella ha estado algo deprimida, pero debe ser por las cosas que han pasado. Me alegro, de verdad, que este sonriendo.

Miré a Yuu, que suspiro con una gota en la cabeza. No lo culpo, era algo decepcionante ver como mi propio compañero, el Líder del Xros Heart, el Legendario Kudou Taiki… era derrotado por Kokoromon en ajedrez.

En cambio, yo estaba apoyándome en la pared del salón. Me pongo nervioso cuando estoy junto a Kokoromon. Sé que prometí nunca volver a enamorarme, desde Lunamon… Pero ella, Kokoromon… Je, me haces tragarme mis propias palabras, tonta.

-Jaque Mate- sonrió Kokoromon, moviendo su alfil hacia el Rey de Taiki.

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió Yuu, mientras Taiki sonrió.

-Perdí- admitió mi amigo.

-¡Bien hecho, Kokoromon-sama!- sonrió mi aprendiz.

-¡Bien! ¡Si Kokoromon le gano a Taiki-san en ajedrez, también yo!- sonrió Tagiru… Sigue soñando.

-¡Hey!- se molesto la V-mon- Soy buena porque aprendí de Luke-

La miré sorprendido, como los demás.

-Ya veo, eso lo explica- sonrió Yuno-san.

-¡Pues quiero ganarle a Taiki-san!- se lamento Tagiru, mientras Yuu y Gumdramon lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza, y me parece que yo también.

En eso, me di cuenta que Kokoromon miraba el Rey de mi amigo, y después su Alfil. Tomo su pieza de ajedrez, y me miró divertida. No pude evitar no sonrojarme con la sonrisa que tiene.

-¡Jaque Mate!- me señalo con el Alfil.

Me quede en blanco, mientras Tagiru, Gumdramon y Damemon se empezaron a burlar.

-¡Kokoromon!- enojado, choque cabezas con ella- ¡Sé que soy el Rey, pero no soy una pieza de ajedrez! ¡¿Acaso te parezco una?!-

-Eres alto y flacucho- me sonrió. Sentí como si eso me cayera encima.

-¡Tengo estatura y peso saludable!- le asegure.

Pero los demás se empezaron a reír, hasta Taiki. Suspire, y miré sonriendo a Kokoromon, quien también me sonreía.

Ahora Yuu jugaba contra Kokoromon, mientras que los demás hicimos de espectadores.

Miré a Gumdramon, a mi lado. El pequeño insoportable sonreía contento. Él estaba feliz.

Nos conocimos de la manera menos esperada, y ahora somos compañeros de batalla… Je… ¿Por qué conozco a mis compañeros cuando soy herido de muerte?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que hayan disfrutado del One-Shot, dedicado a mi fanfic Proyecto Iluminati.<strong>

**¡No olviden comentar ^^!**


End file.
